Asia Gretani alias Joan Arcrow
Updated: 16:57, April 9, 2016 (UTC) |-|Post Hogwarts= Post Hogwarts |Personality = Aloof and a girl of few words, consider it a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity when Joan speaks to you. She brushes off insults as if they were pesky flies and sends withering glances that cripple the frail-hearted. Few actually get through her walls of apathy. In other words - she. doesn't. CARE. When people do get through her and rather foolishly unleash her anger...well, let's just say that the word "mercy" is temporarily deleted from her vocabulary. Consistent and strict with her habits, Joan is one to stick firmly to a schedule and is NEVER late for anything unless situations arise. Her daily life is military-coordinated and fairly monotone. Change is one thing she tries to be prepared for, but preparation didn't help much with her parents' sudden death. Joan is more than capable of taking care of herself, and her almost rebellious independence shoves most people away. In all truth, she's scared of losing more people in her life, so she miserably plays that stereotype to the unrealistic max. Defensive, wary, and sharp-tongued with every movement, most encounters Joan has with other life forms tend to end badly for the opposite party. Trust is a word unknown to her, being taught to question everything does so and also limits any relationships with people. But maybe...just maybe...there's still a fragment of a lonely child in her stiff, mature demeanor. INTJ Introvert, Intuitive, Thinking, Judging She has a distinct preference of Introversion over Extraversion. (67%) She has a moderate preference of Intuition over Sensing. (25%) She has a strong preference of Thinking over Feeling. (88%) She has a distinct preference of Judging over Perceiving. (67%) |Gif 2=Joan Large Image 1.jpg |Relationships= |Skills= ��= Martial Arts Joan is as proficient as she can get with her combat training from various instructors and her parents. Judo and taekwondo are two arts she specifically favors above the rest. It has become so that when startled (it rarely happens), anyone who even remotely brushes against her will get instinctively attacked. Music It was clear from a young age that Joan had a spectacular voice. Her parents were delighted and encouraged her to hone this as much as she could. She could hit very difficult high notes and fill the room with the sonorous melody. Since her parents' death, she hasn't sung a thing and intends to keep it that way. The silent girl has also been taught to play various instruments, but has a preference for the harp and the lyre. Similar to her situation with her singing, she hasn't touched either instrument since the deaths. Ballet Ballet lessons were taken from age four to current day, and the results are quite evident on Joan. Her movements are always swift and sure with a touch of grace...and she rarely trips or stumbles. Dancing is the only thing she has allowed herself to keep (selfishly, as she sees it) since the tragedy. She finds it rather soothing, and revels in the fact that she can express her emotions in it. Obviously without anyone watching. |-|��= Defense Against the Dark Arts Would it really surprise you that she excels at the offensive-based spells? Even at magic, Joan shows a strong inclination to learn how to defend herself. Showing a personal preference for spells that go for the killing blow, Joan's ruthlessness helps along her prowess in duels. Herbology Having inherited her mother's green thumb, Joan enjoys Herbology. Something about being around plants relaxes the normally alert girl. Nonverbal Magic Joan's good at nonverbal magic for good reason - she doesn't speak unless she wants to. Otherwise the teachers would have to force her to sit there all day, which would be a waste of time for both parties. She doesn't see the point in speaking a bunch of words just to do magic if she can do it mentally. |trivia = General= |-|Magical= |-|Misc= She tends to claim she has TWO birthdays - June 30 and July 1. Her birth certificate states that it is June 30, but her parents had the nurse record the time of birth...which was the split second before midnight on June 30, so it is technically true. Her fear of bombs is very, very rational so it is not listed as a phobia. Her name is a portmanteau of "Joan of Arc" and "Scathach the Shadow" from the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel series. Joan DESPISES most sweet things. Her favorite fruit is the pomegranate. She loves cats. (dedication to Nyahcat) It isn't obvious until light hits her eyes at the right angle, but she has central heterochromia. |Gallery= Joan's Sig 82-1.png|Her signature Joan's Patronus.jpg|Her patronus (future, obviously) |Gif 3 =Joan Large Image 2.jpg }} - Page Revamp= }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:DARP Characters Category:Joan Arcrow